Various Stories
by C.Chanel
Summary: These contain various stories which I've never finished just some ideas you guys can look at and rewrite or whatever. Most of them are Harry Potter though, but some have Naruto and what not. I will finish these maybe one day or not I still don't know I feel a iffy about them and may rewrite them but I really like the ideas.
1. EL Matador Harry Potter

Summary: There was something about Lily Evans no one knew, not even herself; she had a special ability passed down to her that never had been taken over her. When Harry was born he had those abilities and now that his parents are dead and no one from the wizarding world knows of him, Harry will harness those abilities even if he destroys the world.

Me dicen el matador, naci en barracas  
si hablamos de matar mis palabras matan  
no hace mucho tiempo que cayo el Leon Santillan  
y ahora se que en cualquier momento me la van a dar  
ahh matador.. ahh matador.. donde estas matador..  
ahh matador...ahh matador!

_Los Fabulosos Cadillacs – Matador_

E_l_ Matado_r_

**1**

**H**arry has now turned seven years old he stayed in his cupboard for a long time now, his bright green eyes that seem to almost glow in the pitch dark cupboard as he counted the spiders walking on the cracks of the four walls surrounding him. His eyes seem to see things that no one else could. Sometimes he would see skeletons dancing, other times he would see small goblins fighting. He would always see things that seem freakish to his guardians. Yes guardians, Harry never saw his guardians as family; he only knew that he was sadly related to them by some bizarre incident.

When Harry turned four he was enrolled in a local primary school near Surrey which was just four blocks away from when they lived along with his cousin, Dudley Dursley, or Diddums as his mother would call him. Harry had always a good sense of hearing and as they walked to the office for enrolment his aunt and uncle told him to stay put as they shot the heavy door. He could hear them telling the office secretary about Harry. His aunt ran her mouth about Harry being a delinquent no-good kid, which never did anything, which he cheated and stole as soon as he could walk and talk.

Harry grinded his teeth in anger never did anything did he? Harry would always set the table, cleaned and picked up all of Dudley's toys and room. All Harry got was left overs and cast offs.

The secretary assured them that Harry would be isolated from everyone in class. She would make sure of it. Not caring for such things Harry would prove them all wrong.

The day he went to school had been the worst. The teacher would give him dirty looks and would whisper about him as she sat him in a table isolated from everyone else. Harry of course ignored her despicable behaviour and listen to her inane babble.

After two months in isolation the teacher discovered something, Harry wasn't a disruptive boy, he was a smart young child that was least favoured amongst his relative for a reason or another, she didn't know. Ms Green's dark brown eyes would survey Harry every day. The child liked to sit in class during break and would read as much as possible. The boy would always write as neatly as he could with his old and shoddy writing utensil, one thing she did noticed was that Harry Potter was a genius, he would remember everything she would say, everything she taught and everything he would read.

Then that got her thinking, was that why the Dursleys though Harry as unnatural, as a cheater? A week later she had given Harry an individual packet different than everyone else's to see if Harry was really cheating.

Harry had handed her the packet with everything written in perfectly and cleanly. She inspected the results and her conclusions where right.

Two days later the Dursleys got a call about Harry their despicable nephew.

"Well what did the boy do? Did he break a window? Stole something from some kid? I always knew he was a good for nothing child just like he's drunk father." Petunia Dursley commented. Ms Green's eyes widen in disbelieve.

"No Mrs Dursley nothing of the sorts I have been testing him for the past week with a different sort of packets to see if he was a cheater as you said. I noticed that all his work has been consistently perfect, so I wanted to test your theory. Harry is a very smart bright boy. He learns faster than anyone else I've ever seen, he is quiet and doesn't socialize at all he is fond of reading and learning. I know to you it may seem like cheating but Harry is a true prodigy he picks up things quickly and maintains them just the same. I think it would be best if we were to move him in an advance course." Petunia's face was ashen by the discovery. She knew that her freak nephew was smart, she knew it. She could see when he picked up talking easily and when he began reading books at two.

"No, I will not pay for that, I will not have that sort of unnaturalness in my home." As quickly as the words came they left.

"Well if you won't then I will Mrs Dursley that child needs to learn and nurture his ability if he doesn't he will lose it." Ms Green said sternly.

"Well you can waste your money on that freak I won't." She said heatedly. Two months later a letter came to Petunia Dursley stating that Harry had won a scholarship for Oxford Children's Academy for the Gifted, also known as Oxford Children's University that allowed Children from the age's 7 through 17 attend. It was a boarding school in Oxford that taught the children of elite society and children gifted enough to get there.

Petunia Dursley was seething with rage how dare he? How dare he win such a prestigious scholarship? Now she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't just the money she would spend, no his scholarship included everything, housing, school materials and transportation and if they didn't sent him the school would be suspicious there was nothing she could do.

After that violent outburst of Petunia Dursley, Ms Green knew something was wrong. Something was going on in that house and she didn't like it. While Dudley Dursley was an overweight bully, Harry was the opposite. He was a polite and helpful child, and much too thin for Ms Greens liking.

Ms Green decided to investigate the demise of James and Lily Potter, what she found out was shocking. James Potter was a government agent and his wife was a doctor they were both prodigies much like their son Harry. The sad thing was that James was sought by some sort of terrorist and on October 31st 1981 Harry's family was murdered. Harry's only living relatives where the Dursleys; she had now come to a real conclusion. Harry's aunt was a selfish jealous woman who hated her sister and took out that hate on Harry by creating a false live about Harry's parents and making Harry look like some sort of delinquent. It was horrifying what jealousy could do to people.

After her investigation she had set the school principle straight about Harry. She set up a test that she knew Harry could pass, and sent out the results to many schools and academy's for the gifted, later on she had created packages with test and drills to keep Harry's brain in top shape until he would attend the academy.

Ms Green was awarded a prestigious award for helping Harry in his time of need and was quite a thing for such a small school in Surrey. The days came and went as Harry was hailed as a smart prodigy; Harry had also known about the real reason to his parents deaths and had a great amount of hate for the Dursleys.

Harry would always look at his relatives like insignificant vermin, after finding out the real reason thanks to Ms Green Harry was aware about them. At first Harry's anger had contorted into spectacles of fury filled accidental magic which scared the Dursleys to no end, but after reading phycology books he had regain his senses and had hated them differently like bugs which bother you and you exterminate them. Harry in reality couldn't exterminate his relative but he could make their lives miserable or as miserable as a five year old could.

Finding themselves at the end of Harry's accidental magic the Dursleys started to ignore Harry, and where ever Harry went they left. Two years had now passed and Harry's life was tolerable. Harry had packed his large suitcase with books and Dudley's old cast off which Harry somehow had shrunk to his size. After Harry had figured out how to shrink and unshrink items, Harry noticed he was much more special than he believed.

Harry would practice his powers, as he called them and made things happened round him. If he wanted something what was too far out of his reach it would float or vanish and reaper to him. If Dudley's clothes were too big for him, he would make them his size, if his items where old or broken Harry would fix them as new. But what Harry loved the most was the ability to speak to snakes. Harry enjoyed their conversations and seeing things in a new perspective.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ms Green asked. Harry nodded. Ms Green had been like a mother he never had, in a sense. She gifted him with knowledge and had given him an opportunity and most of all had gifted him with the truth.

"Well then, please put your luggage in the boot of the car and we'll get some breakfast I'll be driving you to Oxford dear." She said smiling. After a twenty minute trip they stopped in a café and ate peacefully.

"Here we are." Ms Green said. Harry looked out the window and noticed they hadn't been in Oxford yet, the building had a large display of exotic birds and animals.

"Why are we here Ms Green?" Harry asked curiously. Ms Green smiled at Harry as she took his hand into the exotic pet shop.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to get you a pet, not just any pet though. A snake. You seem to like them so much Harry and you're such a smart boy I thought it you be great to get you one as a goodbye gift from me to you. What do you say Harry?" Harry's breath caught as he smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you Ms Green!" Harry said happily as he hugged her tightly.

Harry entered the warm room full of serpents as he heard hissed whispers. Ms Green and the store keeper where outside chatting amicably, as Harry approached a small tank. The snake was an onyx colour, the sheen of it reflected with the orange and blue lights on its vivarium. The onyx snake of about eight inches lounged lazily on a large rock.

:_Human hatchling_,: The snake hissed. Harry eyed the snake carefully. She didn't insult him like the rest inside did. She looked perfect.

:_Hello, what is your name beautiful_?: Harry hissed back. The snake slithered closer towards Harry.

:_I go by many names hatchling, but you may call me Kadru_.: Harry smiled at her name Kadru, goddess and mother of snakes and nagās how fascinating.

:_If it isn't any trouble Kadru I'd like to purchase you_.: The snake coiled herself. :_If that is what you wish then please do so hatchling, I know __**we'll **__do great things_.: Harry put his left arm inside the tank as the Kadru coiled herself around Harry's thin arm. The snake barrowed herself inside Harry's long sleeve shirt as her fangs bit in his warm pale flesh. Harry gasped and fell to the ground as he shook violently. After a few minutes his eyes opened.

:_What did you do Kadru?_: Harry asked as he gasped for air. The snake gave a high pitched hissing laugh.

:_I have given you a gift, when the time comes you'll know_.: Harry swallowed nervously and nodded anyways. There was nothing he could really do as Kadru unravelled herself from Harry's arm and slithered to his left shoulder.

Ms Green eyed the snake as it hissed at Harry softly; Harry just nodded to it as if he could understand it.

"I would like to get her please Ms Green." Harry said. Ms Green smiled and walked towards the shop keeper.

"The snake is free, if she chose you I can't sell her but you can buy everything else she'll need." The shop keeper said. He had an odd gleam in his eye. The shop keeper moved his hand elegantly and Ms Green froze in the spot.

"Harry Potter, I never knew someone like you could be friends with such a dark woman." The man's face morphed into a terrifying smile. His teeth looked like fangs of a rabid wolf. Harry's face palled with fear.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered brokenly. The man's face became passive and packed a large box with everything needed for Kadru.

"Free of charge to the Great Harry Potter," The man smiled courteously as he moved his hand in a similar manner as before. Ms Green mechanically walked to the car and packed the items into the boot.

Harry noticed a glazed look in Ms Green's eyes. As they slowly drove away the store vanished from sight and it was replaced by a concrete walls. After twenty minutes Ms Green became her usual self and her eyes no longer had that possessed look. Unable to understand what really happened Harry sat silently and thought over the events until he arrived at Oxford Children's University. With their last goodbyes Harry entered a modern world of learning.

Harry was placed in his second year, as soon as Harry received their scholarship a test was sent and Harry easily completed it and mailed it back to Oxford. Receiving news of his placement Harry read as much as he could and practice the violin, which the music teacher had given Harry during his weekends.

"Mr Potter we are glad to have you here today, your test scores have given us much to rave about, and we have never seen such high scores in all our lives here at Oxford." The headmaster said to Harry. Harry blushed and nodded nonetheless thanking the headmaster.

"I'll be showing you to your quarters Mr Potter only those who are scholarship students are permitted in these rooms." He said smiling.

"We hope to you see you grow Mr Potter." With those last words Harry unpacked into his new rooms and set up the vivarium for Kadru.

The first five months were quite difficult for Harry. Many of the kids ostracize Harry for his social standing, but Harry didn't care about their money or their social standing. Harry only cared for knowledge and power. As soon as Harry started to outshine them many of the children took offense and tried to sabotage Harry, Harry of course took that as a challenged and manipulated them to his liking. Kadru would spy on the children and Harry would use said information on them. The children of Oxford Children's University started to understand the power of Harry Potter.

Harry exceled in all his classes perfectly, it was almost frightening how well he did in his classes. Harry not only learn school basics but also many other things. He learned French, Spanish and Latin, for languages. Violin and the flute for instruments and was currently in two extra curriculum activity clubs Chess and gymnastics.

Harry's body was something to be fear in a sense of foreboding. He was able to learn things in an inhumanly possible speed. The school professors thought that as more than just a prodigy gift and more on an astronomic level of surrealism. Harry picked up things too easily it had them all at an edge.

By the end of the year the school had asked scientist and doctors about Harry's gift, making Harry the first of human kind to have such skill. By the second year of the academy Harry had been bumped up to fourth year, he was currently eight years old and many grants had been awarded to Harry in the field of music, sports and languages. Harry's escalating sense of knowledge brought many scientist to seek to study Harry's body, Harry easily decline such scientist and stopped all press releases about his special abilities.

By the time Harry was almost eleven he already had completed the required years in Oxford Children's University and took extracurricular activities for fun.

An owl had flown inside the one of the large libraries in Oxford, as it landed close to Harry. It was a week before Harry's 11th birthday and summer vacation. Harry should've been at the Dursleys but had asked the headmaster if he could stay. The headmaster had granted Harry's request along with a few other students.

Harry beckon the tawny owl to come close as Harry took the letter from its beak and read aloud,

"Mr H Potter, third library on the east campus table number twenty five. Oxford Academy Sandy Lane, West Littlemore, Oxford." Harry looked at the thick parchment inside the faded yellow envelope as he broke the red wax seal.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

_Headmaster:__Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump,__International Confed__. of Wizards)___

_Dear Mr Potter,___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.___

_Yours sincerely,___

_Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Harry re-read the letter. "This must be some sort of joke. I already have been accepted by the best academies." Grumbling in ire Harry saw the owl still waiting. "I'll be right back owl." Harry said to the owl. The owl bobbed its head in understanding as Harry walked away twenty minutes Later had an envelope with a pen and a peace of thick paper.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_While I appreciate your interesting letter I don't believe it. I Harry Potter have been accepted to many elite universities, I also don't know where I would buy all those Items or were to buy an owl which is very much almost illegal without a permit._

_I am currently in the following school, Oxford Academy also known as Oxford Children's University. The school is located in __Sandy Lane, West Littlemore, Oxford if you could come over and somehow prove to me this school of yours isn't some sort of joke I would very much be interested in it. But I would also be interested in other schools of magic if they are available._

_Yours interestedly,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry folded the letter perfectly as he put it into the envelope. "Owl, please return this to the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall." Harry said softly to the bird. Harry hoped that the school was real. It could explain Harry's abilities and if there was such school than he hoped

Four days before Harry's 11th birthday, he noticed that his glasses made everything quite blurry. As Harry removed them everything looked clearer than ever. Smiling Harry tossed his glasses into the rubbish bin in his rooms and picked up another book to read.

"Mr Harry Potter, please come to the headmasters office." The intercom alerted Harry as he clothes himself presentably put on his shoes, twenty minutes later Harry found the office; he greeted the secretary and entered the grand office.

"Ah Mr Potter our shining star, please sit down." Harry did as instructed noticing a dark man sitting stiffly next to him.

"Mr Potter, I've called you here today because this man Mr Severus Snape from a private school would like to have an audience with you." Harry nodded turned his head to see the man. He had pale yellow sallow skin; his hair had a shiny greasy look that fell like water and a large hooked nose his eyes where dark and menacing. The man's eyes looked at Harry and noticed a great scowl. Then his eyes trailed upwards towards Harry's bright green eyes, the man gulped and looked away.

"I would like to speak with Mr Potter Alone." Snape said in a low hushed town. His words where drawled and pronounced stopping every so often to let the pauses speak for themselves.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Mr Potter." The headmaster said smiling. Harry noticed there was something odd going on as the headmaster left. He wouldn't do things like that, not at all. The man was very suspicious by nature so why would he leave him alone with Snape?

"Mr Potter," Snape said to Harry drawing him out of his musings.

"Yes sir?" Harry queried. "I have reviewed your letter asking about our world, where you not told as a child, I though you the son of James Potter would have been at home being pampered by your relatives?" Harry sneered at the man in anger.  
"Yes, in the mornings I would get out of my magnificent bedroom, you know the large cupboard under the stairs with my spider guests, and I would clean up after my lazy cousin and only then was I allowed an extravagant meal of leftovers." Harry said coldly. The man just stared blankly at Harry.

"What do you mean cupboard Albus assured me you would have a mansion full of servants." Harry laughed humourlessly. Snape froze at the cruel laughter.

"Yes, as I was the servant, why wouldn't I be? I was a freak of nature Mr Snape, they made sure to tell me every day what a waste of space I was and not only that that I was a freak and should have died with my drunken father and whore of a mother." Snape flinched when he noticed Harry's green eyes they had something hidden in them something horrible.

"Albus you said? As in Albus Dumbledore? Did the headmaster of the school I may not be attending put me with those vermin?" Harry asked harshly.

"Yes," Snape said tonelessly.

"I don't think I'll be going then. I don't want to go to a school with a man who puts children with abusive people and gets away with it. I can just imagine what sort of school he has, it must be horrible." Harry said snidely. Why wouldn't he? He had to be with those people for five years and endure their horrible abuse.

"You must go, where else would you learn magic?" Snape asked heatedly. Harry snorted. "Another school perhaps a place where I would be respected I don't want to be near that man." Harry crossed his arms across his chest and gazed at Snape irately.

"Child there is no other schools in Britain." Snape answered.

"Well then I guess I won't learn magic. Don't need to anyways. I have won myself numerous scholarships to go to many elite non-magical schools, magic would be great and all if it is real but it won't matter if such a man is there." The man stared at Harry with a slight forlorn look but quickly changed it into his stoic mask.

"It would be for the best if you attend the school for at least a year so you can understand the Wizarding world then you'll be able to understand it. Maybe even hire a tutor." Snape said.

Harry shifted in his seat.

"Alright Snape, I'll do it for just this year, I need you to show me that is real and also to tell me what really happened to my parents." After numerous demonstrations of magic and the real reason for Harry's parent's deaths Harry decided something he needed two things; a solicitor, and a tutor.

Harry knew that those people will try to eat him alive, the wizarding world discarded him and now they want him back, Harry knew he needed legal protection, he needed someone who would make sure his image wasn't slandered across their media and needed a tutor to learn about their ways and defence against those people, as they say, 'When in Rome do as the Romans do.' and that is what Harry would do.

"Mr Snape, if possible may we go to buy my school supplies, I also need two professionals to help me integrate into the wizarding world. If you make it possible for me to do so I will attend your school." Snape scowled at the boy, Harry Potter was no Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, and the boy played his abused orphan card and could easily manipulate people if he wanted to. Snape had fallen for it but if he didn't do as the boy said he would ruin Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter had all the cards in his hands.

"Please get ready I'll be waiting for you." Snape said tersely. Harry nodded and walked away with a smirk.

:_Kadru, I will be going to a magical school would you like to come with me_?: The snake slithered from its hot rock. :_Yes hatchling, I have to watch out for you_.: Harry smiled and put his hand inside the tank as the snake slithered up his arm and curled on his arm.

"I'm ready Mr Snape." Harry said Snape nodded. "Since you will be attending Hogwarts this year you shall address me as Professor Snape, I teach potions and I'm the head of the Slytherin house." Snape informed Harry.

"Yes professor Snape." Harry said cordially. "Take my arm Mr Potter we shall be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry took Snape's robed arm Harry's eyes widen when he felt a tugging sensation in the middle of his stomach, Harry felt Kadru tighten her body around his left arm and a lurching sensation took over his body as he landed like a cat in the hardwood floors of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't need to make a spectacle of yourself boy." Snape barked sharply as Harry picked himself up from the floor and walked behind Snape. Scowling Harry looked around as Harry covered his forehead with his bangs.

"We are first going to Gringotts, it's a bank." Severus informed Harry curtly. Harry nodded walking beside the potions professor. Harry's eyes looked at the slanted columns of Gringotts as he entered through the large golden covered glass doors. The two stood in queue, Harry looked around the bank and noticed the short menacing creatures, one of them barred its teeth at Harry tilting his head upwards Harry turned his head and stared ahead until they reached the counter.

"Name and inquiry," The creature in the counter said. "Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here for Mr Harry Potter's money withdraw for school supply." Severus said to the creature.

"I'm goblin Goordruc, Mr Potter we have been waiting for you. I need the key first." The goblin Goordruc said.

Snape ruffled through his robe pockets and fished out a small golden key as he handed it to the goblin. "Griphook take Mr Potter and Snape to his vault." Goordruc said to the other goblin that appeared from the backdoors of the counters.

"Come Mr Potter," Griphook said to Harry as he motioned to the wizards to follow. They arrived in a cart that reminded Harry of gold wagons used fort mining, the wheels moved automatically as they sped up like a muggle roller-coaster ride until the cart jerked violently at its stop. The large vault door with the numbers 687, the vault had heaps of gold, silver and bronze coins taller than Harry himself.

"Wow, is this all mine?" Harry asked the goblin. "Yes Mr Potter, this is the Potter family vault, but it will only show a certain amount until your fifteen, the current amount shown here is 1/100th of the original vault of the Potters, your original amount before it started collecting dust for eleven years was 50,000 galleons, 67 sickles, and 87 knuts. Your father put that money so you could use through your childhood and school but since none of it has been used it has gained interests over eleven years so you currently have around 100,204 galleons. This includes the knuts and sickles rounded up." The goblin said smugly.

"Wow, I wasn't aware I had money. Does my family invest in companies?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Why yes Mr Potter that is how the Potters have such a hefty amount of wealth, they also lend businesses money and get the money back with interest."

"Is there portfolio of the businesses and money being made and squandered? I was wondering can we also invest in muggle companies. Can I set up new businesses?" Harry asked periodically, getting excited about new prospects. The goblin smiled wickedly.

"I see you're much like your grandfather. He also had a good eye for money making ideas, I'm sure the Potter's will be on top of the wizarding wealth in your hands once more." Harry tilted his head in puzzlement.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry queried.

"Well your father, was a very giving man he gave money to many organizations. The Order of the Phoenix the most, squandering ¼ of the Potter fortune, making the Potters the 11th richest Wizarding family in Britain." Harry heard Snape snort.

"How horrible, poor Potter." Severus said sarcastically Harry snarled at the man.

"Don't worry Griphook; the Potters will reign supreme when I'm done." Harry said, after all Harry went to Oxford, he took finance classes and he sure as hell wouldn't some poor sucker.

After looking around the vault Harry asked for an endless money bag which would only work for Harry even if Harry lost it, it would return to him within minutes if he called to it. They rode the carts back to the surface as Harry notice Snape tacking his key back.

"I need my key Snape, I trust no one with my possessions." Harry said curtly.

"I care not Potter, the headmaster has asked me to give it back to him." Snarling Harry marched to Griphook.

"How many keys are there and who has them?" Harry asked. The goblins head snapped up as He went to one of the offices with Harry trailing behind.

"Let's see here… Albus Dumbledore is the holder of your key, he also has your father's cloak, and it's a Potter heirloom you better get it back its one of a kind that invisibility cloak has never stopped working."

"I would like a roster of the businesses my family has invested to, a list of items in my families vault, the properties I own and the key to no longer work for anyone but me, even if they were to steal it. I have to be there present or I have to give you instructions stating otherwise, I also would like to have monetary statements about my vaults, if that man had my key he could of taken money for whatever. I also would like to see my parents will." The goblin nodded and started to browse his office taking large old leather book, thick envelopes and riffling through cabinets as he took stack after stack of books, parchments and folders.

"This book here tells you the amounts money withdrawn and input from any year you wish; just say the year or date and it will show up with the individuals' name."

Taking out another folder He pushed it close to Harry. "This folder tells you about all the business your family had invested over the years, and if you no longer wish to invest in a company all you'll have to do is cross the company out the investment will stop within a week and a letter will be sent from Gringotts to that company. If you desire to invest in a company you put their name, Gringotts will sent an inquiry letter and from there I can help you. About muggle investment you would be the only wizard to do so, but don't be discourage, money is money to us goblins and if this works your fortune will be vast." Another folder was handed to Harry.

"This are the loans, all of them have been paid so no need to worry about that." Harry smiled.

"Is there a book about wizarding investment, I know the muggle protocol but not the wizarding one." Harry said the goblin handed Harry a stack of books. These are used by goblins and if you'd like we can tell you which businesses are the best to invest in. just ask the Goblin's Business Almanac it will tell you." Harry nodded once more as he flipped through the books.

"About the key, it will no longer work for the holder, I need a drop of your blood to create the new key and I will send a port key when it's ready Mr Potter." The goblin said Harry nodded the man took out a small piece of gold and a ritual knife out. Harry pricked his finger and let his blood pooled at the tip of his thumb.

"Alright Mr Potter just let the blood drop into this piece of gold." Harry did as instructed as he noticed the gold change into a like orange colour. Griphook took out a large leather suit case as he put all the books and folders inside it.

"This suit case will hold all your information; it's magically enhanced to fit up to 100 books and folders and is charmed to stay light weight." Harry smiled as he took the suit case.

"Thank you Griphook you have been most helpful." Bowing to one another Harry walked out to the lobby of Gringotts as he noticed a very angry Severus Snape.

"Stupid boy, do you think I have all the time in the world to wait around for you?" Snape snarled at Harry.

"No I don't, and I no longer need your assistance, I'll buy my supplies alone and get the people I need alone." Snape scowled at Harry, his dark eyes menacing just like his height.

"Well then how will you get back boy?"

"A taxi of course." Harry said with cheekily grin. Snape took Harry from his shoulder in a painful grip as he steered him out of the bank.

"Don't touch me I hate it when people touch me." Harry hissed. Snape snarled at Harry.

"You will be going back to those relatives of yours you hear me Potter; I don't care if they beat you senseless." Harry glared at Snape. "I don't have to do what you tell me to, I don't have to do what your headmaster tells me to, I can do whatever the hell I bloody want." Harry said in a fit of anger, his green eyes flickered to a gold colour as he pushed Snape back with unseen force, Snape felt his right ribcage shatter where Harry pushed him as the man felt into the ground gasping for air.

"Listen here Severus Snape, you and your bloody headmaster will get this straight. I will not be part of your bloody games and if you try to make me I will destroy you." Harry snarled at the man on the ground. The passer biers stopped in their tracks as they felt the violent magic coming from the small child with blazing green eyes.

Silver eyes connected with green for a mere moment. Harry looked away and walked away from the whispering crowd of witches and wizards. Harry straightened his tie from his dark blue uniform as he walked towards the wand shop first.

"Harry Potter I've been expecting you." The man said eerily. Harry's head snapped as he noticed the old man with wild white hair and a pin stripe suit.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "Garrick Ollivander, from Ollivander's Wands and Supply. Let's see here which is your wand arm?"

"Right," Harry responded. Ollivander nodded as he measured Harry's arm. After an array of wands Harry found his destined wand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather core 11 inches exact, but is quite curious that you were destined for this wand Mr Potter." Ollivander said mysteriously.

"And why is that?" The man smiled again.

"Why it's the brother's wand that gave you that exact same scar Mr Potter." Harry's face was stony for a second but shrugged it off.

Walking away Harry felt a presence, he felt like someone was staring at him.

"Come out, I don't have time to play games." Harry growled.

"Why Mr Potter, excuse me I didn't know how to introduce myself to such a grand celebrity as you. I'm Lucius Malfoy, pleasure." The aristocratic man known as Lucius Malfoy extended his hand in a calm gesture as his mercury eyes moved all over Harry's body, his white blond hair and alabaster skin made him look all the more intimidating with amazing masculinity and beauty. But there was something about those silver spear eyes that wanted to eat the world.

Harry calmly took Lucius' gloved hand; said man sensually rubbed his fingers upon Harry's knuckles. Blood rushed to Harry's pale cheeks making him blush in embarrassment as Harry hastily removed his hand from the man's grasp.

Lucius' lips stretched into a thin smile as his eyes flashed momentarily with a brief emotion. Harry made himself stand still to not flinch at the man's reaction.

"Excuse me but I must go." Harry said swiftly as he turned away to another shop.

After two hours of shopping Harry had gathered vast amount of books, brochures, and an owl which he named Hedwig, clothing and other personal articles a trunk which held all his school supplies and names of solicitors and tutors so he could send letters to.

As soon as Harry was out of the Leakey Cauldron he took out his wand when a large bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, where do you want to go?" The man with a roundish hat said.

"Oxford Academy, Sandy Lane, West Littlemore, Oxford please." The man nodded

"Yeh 'ear that Ernie? The name's Stan and that'll be ten Sickles and four Knuts and what's ye' name kid?" Ernie asked Harry.

"Wallace,"

As soon as Harry got in the bus he sat down and grabbed his bags, the bus moved swiftly like water between the cars and other vehicles around the road as it drove speedily towards Harry's chosen destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello everyone, this is my second Potterlock crossover, I hope it looks believable in general, this story has no blood wards, and Harry does have a power the dark lord knows not… Sherlock and Harry will be best friends and maybe more in the future (they are only eleven in this story for god sake.) Underage magic laws have changed.

*There is only three horcrux' and Harry isn't one of them. Ok that is all I wanted to clear up.

– C. Chanel

**Feelings Beyond Reason**

**1**

There were always complications she had with her son Sherlock, as a mother she didn't understand what was happening but as a smart sensible person it was even more difficult. Sherlock Holmes was always an aloof odd person, people would say he was rude and inconsiderate Sherlock himself described himself to be truthful.

"Class today we will be reading Bridge to Terabithia," His teacher Miss Moon begun. Sherlock noticed something was extremely odd about her, there was a limp in her step and her normally polished nails had small chips and cracks about, his blue eyes saw a pale purple mark about her jaw covered in make up yet he could still see the faint colour beneath all the concealer and if she turned to the side you could see faint swelling.

When class let out Sherlock stayed in, while it was something he would do from time to time he would usually go and read or examine things about the school he attended, he was eleven years old his birthday in January 6th but he felt different from everyone things always seem to happen things Sherlock couldn't understand.

Bursts of accidents when he was upset, when children would pick on him because he was overwhelmingly smart and extremely astute he would know things and people would think he was insane, but it was just simple really.

People would only see but never observe. Their minds where nothing like his own it was infuriating and painfully dull, his live seem to be going nowhere, yet he had faint hope to discover his odd gift.

Ms Moon stared at the boy who stared right back into her eyes she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to smile.

"Is there anything I could help you with Sherlock?" Ms Moon asked. Sherlock stepped closer he was now in front of his teacher.

"You should go to the police." Sherlock said blandly. Ms Moon flinched at his statement.

"W-what?" Ms Moon asked in a cracked voice.

"You should go to the authorities Ms Moon, whoever is hurting you won't stop, it will only get worse." Ms Moon's face scrunched into an angry snarl. "What do you know?" She screamed. Sherlock tilted his head.

"You have been walking extremely slow today, you have a slight limp in your left leg, and it starts at the hip." Sherlock stated. Ms Moon looked extremely nervous.

"Your nails are not polished, there are chips and scratches about, like you have been fighting with someone," He said.

"And no matter how much concealer you may put on I can still see the faint bruising on your jaw especially when the light reflects on your face and the swelling is quite visible. Whoever has hurt you could easily go to jail Ms Moon there is enough evidence no matter how much you try to cover it people will notice." Sherlock stated as he walked around observing her.

"Get out! Just leave before I suspend you!" Ms Moon screamed.

Sherlock walked out of the classroom ignoring her soft sobs as he wrinkled his nose and walked to the library.

Sherlock was once again sitting outside office, his feet dangling back and forth in an odd beat the as his mother spoke to the headmaster of his school. His teacher Ms Moon was quite upset and decide to call his mummy and she wasn't very happy, Sherlock didn't do anything wrong, not at all yet the woman was extremely upset with him. Ignoring them Sherlock wondered what he would be doing this summer.

Minerva McGonagall decided to ignore the headmaster's indignant ways and decide to deliver the letter to Harry Potter, she would just make a detour after she went to the Holmes household this plan would be flawless.

Mycroft Holmes put his heavy book down when he heard a ring of the bell. The sixteen year old went to get the door. His eyes meet a very stern blue eyed woman with a high bun and old dress from the 19th century, her headdress reminded him of a witch's hat and all in all it looked very different than anything he had ever seen before.

"Good day is Mr or Mrs Holmes in? I'm deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts." The woman said. Mycroft schooled his features. "Yes I'll ask mummy to see you, please sit down, would you like some tea?" Mycroft asked. McGonagall smiled.

"Yes if I isn't too much trouble young man." She said, Mycroft nodded and went to find his mother. Sherlock heard the door bell and stood aside, his eyes noticed the odd dress and that the stern looking woman wore, he also noticed a holder on the side, it looked quite thin and wondered what was there. His brow wrinkled as he observed the woman.

"Hello," Minerva said to the boy who was looking at her from afar, his wavy black hair and pale blue eyes assessed her.

"Sherlock sit down, we have guest." The woman said she had high cheek bones like her youngest son, yet her eyes where grey unlike her two sons.

"Good day Mrs Holmes. My name is Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva said.

Ms Holmes gave a sceptical look at Minerva. "Did you say of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Mrs Holmes asked curiously.

"Yes, you might be wondering why I might be here, so I'll tell you bluntly Mrs Holmes, I am here to offer your youngest son a place in our school. Mr Sherlock Holmes is a wizard. You must have known there was things he did that where extremely odd to you, which is what we call accidental magic." Minerva said tersely.

"No, you can't be serious. You don't expect me to just believe you madam." Mrs Holmes said.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Minerva asked. Mrs Holmes nodded. "Well then please take a look." Minerva said as she took her wand from her holster from her hip and waved her wand on the tea pot changing it into a white cat. Mrs Holmes gasped in shock as the cat jumped from the tabled and started to run about. Minerva smiled as the youngest boy followed the tea pot turned cat and brought it back to the table. Minerva took her wand and turned it back into a teapot once more.

"Blimey," Mycroft said disbelievingly.

"Yes, that is known as transfiguration, I am the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and have been teaching there since 1959." The woman said with a smile.

"Would you like another demonstration Mrs Holmes?" Minerva asked a bit cheekily.

"No, I guess that make sense since my son has been able to do so many things since he was born." Mrs Holmes commented.

"Would you mind telling me what things Mr Holmes has done during the past years?" McGonagall asked.

"Well… when he was a year old when I would take away a skull I'd studied he would make them float towards him, then as he got older he would change things like you did, sometimes he would make his items float he usually acted when he was frustrated or wanted something." Mrs Holmes said.

"That's wonderful most muggleborn children don't show their magic until they are around six to seven years of age, your son will be a powerful wizard indeed." McGonagall said with a bright smile.

"T-thank you professor," Mrs Holmes said. "Well, here is the letter I wanted to deliver to you Mr Holmes it's your Hogwarts letter, it has a list of the classes first year take and list of items and the basic uniform, I also have brochure and pamphlet for parents where you can see more about Hogwarts if you're interested as well." Pouring more tea the four sat down in the parlour of the Holmes cottage as Minerva McGonagall explained the wizarding world in a nutshell to the Holmes family, the classes and how the school was run all in all it was a typical muggle reaction to everything else magical Minerva knew they were reasonable people and wouldn't be objecting to the youngest ones education.

Minerva took out her wand and murmured a soft "Tempus," as the numbers and date popped up, _July 20__th__ 1991, 1:15 PM_ in misty smoky letters.

"Oh look at the time I really must be going I need to deliver this letter to Mr Potter as well he needs to buy his supplies and much more." Minerva said.

"Will you be coming back professor?" Sherlock asked. "Yes Mr Holmes after I tell Mr Potter and his guardians I'll be coming with him and I know it seems like much to consider but it's something every witch and wizard must learn, it could be harmful if your magic is not harness properly. Until then if I'm not back by four today, I'll send an owl, may I leave from here Mrs Holmes?" Minerva asked.

"Yes of course professor." Mrs Holmes said. "Thank you and good day." The witch said as she vanished from the Holmes living room with a tell-tale crack.

Mycroft still looked at one of the pamphlets the woman brought with moving pictures and a newspaper so they could see the basics of the wizarding world.

"Well that explains a lot of things Sherlock," Mycroft commented. Ignoring his older brother Sherlock looked to his mother.

"Will I be able to go mummy?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, it would be wonderful if you did maybe you could be a wizard consulting detective." His mother said with a smile.

"Mycroft watch your brother I need to withdraw money from the bank for Sherlock's school." Ms Holmes said as she stepped out.

Minerva had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive as she noticed a small boy weeding the garden in what looked like overgrown rags. She grimaced as cleared her throat. The dark haired boy turned around to see the woman standing right before him. Minerva's eyes widen to see Lily's eyes and James face, she was right and she hated it, why was he doing yard work in the sweltering heat, she noticed his broken glasses and bruised face. His waif appearance did no better, she felt horrible for not being there to help him.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall may I speak with your guardians young man?" She asked with a hoarse voice. The boy just nodded as he clapped his hands to disperse the soil from his fingers and opened the door.

"Did you finish weeding the garden boy?" A loud shriek sounding voice alerted Minerva. She didn't like the tone at all.

"No aunt Petunia, but there is a woman here to see you her name is Minerva McGonagall." Harry said a sound of shattering glass interrupted the tense silence.

"What did you say boy?" The woman shrieked. Petunia practically ran from kitchen to the front door.

"Get in I don't want people to see your kind here!" The horse looking woman barked. Minerva pursed her lips and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Mrs Dursley, if you could please explain to me why the letter's we have addressed to Mr Potter where yet to be answered and most of all why did the letters say "The cupboard under the stairs," I'd like to know why you kept your nephew there, how could you treat him that way he is only a child, we send you money to feed him, clothe him and take care of him and this is what I see?" Minerva all but screamed. Her wand was out as she pointed it at Harry cleaning him and fixing his glasses.

"Can you see better now Mr Potter?" Minerva asked. Harry just nodded dumbly not knowing what exactly was going on. Petunia looked starkly pale as she played with her apron.

"I—I never wanted that freak, I don't understand why we had to take care of him, if you don't want us to treat him this way then take him out of here!" Petunia shrieked as she ran up to her room locking the door, Petunia was glad her husband was out now and her son with her friends it wasn't fair she had done everything to make that freak into a normal person.

"Please sit down Mr Potter and I'll explain everything." Harry nodded and sat down. It had been almost two hours of explanation, Harry had cried and wondered why his relatives lived to him and treated such way, and his soon to be transfiguration professor had assured him he wouldn't be returning to Privet drive any longer.

After an overwhelming day Harry smiled. Why wouldn't he, he found his parents didn't hate him or got themselves killed to get away from him, like his aunt said to him. His soon to be professor took out her wand and changed his ragged clothing into something more suitable and she promised they would get a new set of clothing as she took his hand they apparated to the Holmes resident.

"Alright Mr Potter it's currently 3:50 PM and we will be going to buy your school supplies and I'll accompany you latter on to purchase a full wardrobe. For the rest of the summer you'll be staying with at the Leaky Cauldron I'll send an elf to help you out until we find suitable accommodations for you alright. But right now we'll be going shopping with the Holmes family today." Minerva said to Harry.

"Alright," Harry said with a sheepish smile. Minerva explained the basics of apparition as she took Harry's arm and they were off. They arrived in front of a white cottage Harry wrinkled his nose as he waited quietly as his soon to be professor ranged the doorbell.

The doorbell ranged once more and Mrs Holmes was the one to answer, she smiled as she saw Minerva McGonagall and with her a young boy, he looked quite small but she ignored it as she invited them in.

"Come in, would you like some tea?" Mrs Holmes asked the two.

"If you wouldn't mind," Minerva said presently.

"Yes please." Harry murmured softly. Sandwiches and tea where set for them as Mrs Holmes excused herself to get her children ready. Harry smiled as he munched on the food, thirty minutes the three Holmes where ready coming down the stairs.

Minerva took out a bright red and gold scarf. "Everyone please hold onto this scarf tightly, we will be going to our next destination. One more thing when we land don't forget to bend the knees you're less likely to fall on your face." She said with a teasing smile as she murmured a soft "candy cane," they felt a squeezing sensation through their bodies as they held tightly onto the scarf. The group felt airborne as their eyes saw the ground, bending their knees as their feet touched the ground the staggering force made an impact run through their bones.

"Well that was quite exhilarating," Mrs Holmes commented as she fixed her ruffled appearance.

"Now, everyone watch closely when you get your wands this is how you enter into Diagon alley," McGonagall said as he took wand and tapped each brick in a counter clock wise as the sound of grinding bricks greeted them the wall opened to see a new world, a throng of people walked about dressed in a similar style of their transfiguration professor, everyone wore cloaks and dressed in the clothing style from the early 19th century and many older women wore similar hair style from the _Gibson Girl_, while their where some modern quirks from each wizard and witch around the alley most women dressed in haute couture styles with some variation of stiff collars and thin ties, while men dressed in variation suits from the early twenties and thirties with a variation of the renaissance era and the few who were dressed in muggle like fashion of their times where regarded with hidden abhorrence.

Sherlock absorbed the alley as they walked amongst them, it was as if they set foot back in time, Sherlock wondered why they didn't do the smart thing and move on with the times, why where they stuck in an old time period.

"We shall first get to the bank, Gringotts, to exchange your money and then we shall get your supplies Misters Holmes and Potter." McGonagall said. The walk to the slanted columns building fascinated them as they saw the small creatures know as goblins take them around, while the Holmes waited for their monetary exchange Harry went with one of the goblins to get money from his trust vault his parents left.

The two boys bough their supplies and wands, Harry was a bit uneasy about his wand being the brother wand of the one wand from the man who destroyed his childhood. While both Harry and Sherlock bought books on wizarding culture, laws and customs to acquaint themselves and not make mistakes or insult them Harry also purchased the ever some books recommended by the professor including a book on potion preparation _Potion Basics: Ingredients and Preparation Techniques_, _Most Used Potions_, _Transfiguration: Everyday Tips & Tricks_, _Charms: More Than Making Things Float_, _Defence Against Evil: Spells Against The Dark Lore_, _Healing Magics: A Guide_, _Herbology: Things You never Knew About Your Garden_, and _Julia's Guide to Everyday Wizarding Home Live_. While Harry eyed many other books he wanted to get his Professor she would help him get more books later on.

Sherlock took a look at his pale looking wand, Birch 10¾ inches resilient with a core of Hippogriff talon, good for charms and defence.

"I urge you Mr Holmes to read the book on magic theory before you attempt to do anything it could be dangerous and please try not to do to many spells it could be dangerous, your mother has also told me wards will be installed around your home making it possible to practice magic indoors." Minerva said with a smile, while the laws presently had changed allowing students to practice magic in their own homes as long as they are warded, the ministry of magic was still tracking the spells making sure they don't use magic outside their laws such as unforgiviables and dark magic of any kind.

The law had passed a three years back in May, many purebloods where complaining that most magical communities allowed children underage practice magic with some regulations, they also compared tests of many schools and magical England was in the lower margin, making them less able this caused an outcry forcing the laws to change.

All muggleborns and muggle raised wizards and witches were also allowed to practice magic indoors in their warded homes with instructions not to do certain types of magics, if any law was broken ministry officials would confiscates wands until the school year started. With said announcements students would play with their magic freedom and experiment the following years their practical success rate in the Hogwarts was a success making teachers and students alike quite happy, there were so few who broke laws that the ministry kept the legislation open making many pureblood families happy.

In the recent years muggle-born and muggle raised wizards and witches had to learn about wizarding customs and traditions to not disturb their natural order to the surprise of many pureblood wizarding families, new blooded wizards took to it kindly and never complained.

Harry was sitting in his room inside the Leaky Cauldron; he was quite content reading one of his schoolbooks as he ate a sandwich. Harry couldn't wait until his transfigurations professor would come Harry was extremely excited and began devouring the books and all its knowledge, he was already half way through the magic theory tome and decide to try a simple spell, the _Lumos_ spell. After his third try Harry had got the concept on how the spell worked and his wand lit up, Harry smiled and decided to play with the brightness of the spell as he made it brighter and dimer with practice.

Harry looked at his clothing and really didn't like it much he also didn't want to ruin his school robes so he decided to buy a small wardrobe in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry took his moleskin pouch and walked out of the put towards the alley. Harry easily slipped within the crowd as he covered his scar with his locks and waited patiently for his turn when someone bumped into him Harry looked to see a boy around his age he had brown eyes and short dark hair with plain black robes.

Out of habit Harry blushed and apologized to the boy. "Sorry," Harry said softly. The boy smiled as he put his hand near his ear in a gesture showing he didn't hear Harry very well. Harry blushed once more as he was about to apologize once more but the boy laughed.

"I'm James Moriarty," He said sticking his hand out, Harry timidly shook the boy's hand. "Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

Moriarty's bows shot up. "Oh really," He said with a sardonic smile. "You don't look like much, I heard that the Potter's where a rich family, yet you're dressed in rags and your posture is nothing like one of a national hero." Harry flushed with anger and narrowed his green eyes as he wanted to scream at him. He knew he didn't dress nice nor had much confidence but not many would if they were hated by their guardians.

"Well then excuse me." Harry said with as much as dignity as he could muster as he was going next in line an arm pulled him back. Harry heard cold laughter as the hairs on his neck stood.

"Don't take it personally Potter, I'm just stating the obvious if I were you I would get some clean clothes to start with and learn more about the world you live in, it looks like who ever took care of you didn't care much did they?" Moriarty said with an impish grin. Harry flushed with anger at the condescending tone Moriarty used.

"Don't worry I'll help you out," Moriarty said as he leaned in closers to Harry and blew air on his face as he giggled hysterically.

Harry growled as he tried to push him away, Moriarty held tightly onto Harry's thin arm and dragged him in the shop.

"How may I help you?" An assistant asked.  
"We would like a full wardrobe for him colours should be white, black, blue, green, wine and crimson." Moriarty said as he pushed Harry towards the seamstress. The woman smiled and beckoned Harry to get close to her as he began to measure him.

"His wardrobe should be made of silk, velvet, cashmere and cotton and his cloaks should be tweed and wool for winter with inner silk lining, the lighter ones of cashmere and Egyptian cotton." Moriarty instructed as his eyes looked at the designs and picked them out for Harry as he was being measured.

"That will be 97 galleons and 10 sickles sir," The woman said as finished the order. Harry looked up at her in surprise.

"How many items am I getting?" Harry asked. The woman smiled and started to list them all.

"You're getting four heavy cloaks and four light cloaks, ten pair of trousers, two formal wear pieces, twenty shirts in the following styles," She said as she showed Harry the chart. "You're also getting four three piece suits, six ties, and twenty pairs of under garments." Harry nodded as he read the expensive fabrics they were using, the styles and the colours to mix and match the items. Harry handed over his key as the woman turned it in the box and the order was charged.

"Where would you like us to send your order sir?" The woman asked. "Leakey Cauldron room 29," Harry said.

"Aright then your order will be delivered tomorrow at 11 AM." She said as she handed him the parchment.

Moriarty dragged Harry from the shop as he moved him along a shoe shop. "We'll get your shoes here and then we'll make an appointment for an optometrist," Moriarty said as he moved Harry along to Flourish and Blotts.

"You'll need these books to act normal in this society Harry," Moriarty purred as he took six different books.

_Wizarding Etiquette and You_

_The Ministry Law –Self Updating Edition_

_Becoming a Lord_

The Wizengamot Laws of Today

_Languages You Should Know_

Parties, Fundraisers, and Balls: What You Should do in Them

"Buy these and read them," Moriarty said as he pushed the books to Harry's arms. After wards Moriarty dragged Harry around the alley to the shoe shop and the optometrist which was few blocks away. Moriarty and Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron and made Harry show him his room his eyes eyed the room and nodded in what seemed acceptance.

Walking towards the entrance of the pub Moriarty took a sickle from his pocket as he put it in a dispenser and green powder appeared in the bowl Moriarty took a handful of green powder from the bowl as he turned to Harry and said: "I'll see you soon Harry and don't forget to owl me." Moriarty said as he waved at Harry as he shouted, "Moriarty Hall," was the last thing Harry heard as he saw bright green flames devouring the boy's body as he vanished from the fireplace.

Harry swallowed as he wondered what just happened, while Harry wouldn't call Moriarty a friend per say he was alright after their interesting encounter and a bit bossy if anything else, but he wouldn't wish him harm he seemed like someone he may call a friend one day. Harry tranquilly though about the muggleborn Sherlock Holmes as he remembered him quite well he was quiet like himself and spoke only a few words.

Sherlock seem to look at him a lot his eyes would seem to stare restlessly at him as Harry fidgeted through the long trances they seem to hold but the thing he remembered the most was that Sherlock expected to see him on the train Harry's cheeks flushed as smiled at the thought of having a friend and hoped that maybe they would be, it would be terribly lonely to have no friends and from what he had read, people would only befriend him because of his name it didn't sit too well with Harry having friends just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, that sounded horrendous really.

Harry was just Harry, he wasn't some hero that he was made out to be on the books he read, and all those things written in those books seem impossible, he had been living with the Dursley's since he could remember he never tamed dragons or seen one for that matter, he never saved a princess or gone to Egypt to dance with the pharaoh's daughters or any other rubbish written in the tabloids and magazines.

Harry bit his lip as he threw the magazine down in that mere moment made a promise to himself, to work hard, and study to learn and understand this world he belonged to, to change himself for the better he knew if he kept on doing what he was he would be eaten alive by these reporters and most of all to find a friend who would stand through thick and thin.

It had been two weeks since his residency in Diagon Alley, Professor McGonagall had come the next day and used a glamor on him to make it easier to walk amongst the alley so he wouldn't be pestered so much, she also took him to the bank and found a permanent residence, Harry found out many rich families gifted him with toys, books, precious artefacts, monies and deeds business and properties which where managed by the bank, they found an isolated unplottable cottage which was being checked over and warded for Harry, the many toys Harry didn't need where donated to Saint Mungos Children's ward anonymously.

Harry and his professor bough many things for his new home to be and a got three house elves who were more than delighted to serve and assist Harry, Harry also hired a tutors for the summers, they were basic tutors in wizarding education, etiquette and traditions, politics and laws and dancing much to his dismay dancing, his transfiguration professor had recommended these individuals that would be helpful to his growth they would come five times a week each for two to four hour every day and they would begin during his next summer, his professor just recommended him some books to read for the meantime, most tutors liked having a teaching environment so until the house was complete his extra education wouldn't start until the next summer.

It was August 28th, Harry had been eating in the Leaky Cauldron as usual but today he decided to explore the alley, Harry walked around when he heard a shrill scream from his left his wand ready Harry ran to the loud scream when a group of men in robes and bone white masks with odd designs engraved in them cornered a girl around Harry's age, he had dark hair and red rimmed eyes, her ripped dress robe with no shoes and bruised face. Harry hid amongst the commotion as he pointed his wand at the group of thugs and quickly moved his wand towards the building.

"Impedimenta, diffindo," Harry pronounced the spells perfectly with intent as he slowed down the thugs the men struggled when a wood beam fell from the building incapacitating them. With several flicks from his wand Harry disarmed the group as he floated the wands towards them. The girl ran towards Harry, Harry's heart pounded rapidly as he exhaled a breath of relieve.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked carefully. The girl nodded as she whipped her eyes. Cracks distracted them when men in crimson robes appeared and rounded up the group of men. One of them walked over to Harry, his artificial looking eye rolled around the socket looking around as the man quickly moved towards Harry and the girl.

"Potter, I should've known. You look just like your father, quick with the wand too just like him." The man said in a gruff voice. Harry still looked a bit miffed not knowing exactly what to say.

"May I ask who you are sir?" Harry asked politely. The man gave a loud bark of laughter.

"The name is Alastor Moody, good to meet you Potter." The man said as he moved around looking jumpy.

"Harry Potter sir," Harry said meekly. The man patted his back. "Good it seems like you stopped these fools, they look like fanatical Death Eaters, you have their wands don't you boy?" The man asked. Harry nodded as he gave him the three wands.

"Good Constant vigilance! Who taught you to handle your wand Potter?" Moody asked. Harry bit his lip.

"I just practiced after reading a bit." Harry murmured as his cheeks flushed. The man laughed again.

"You got makings of a future auror Potter just like your father can't wait till you're a bit older then we'll test your skills alright. The young lady will be going to Saint Mungos you're welcome to come as well." Moody said as a woman with white robes and nurse cap apparated as her wand started scanning the girl next to Harry.

"You're name dear?" The woman asked kindly. "Irene Adler," The girl next to Harry said softly.

"My name is Samantha Higgins I'm a medi-witch from Saint Mungos I will be taking you there with a port key, the young man who saved you can come with you if you'd like." Irene looked at Harry with begging eyes. Harry nodded as the girl gave a faint smile.

"Alright now, here hold onto this dear." The healer said as she took a stethoscope from her robes. Harry looked at the stethoscope with a funny expression but held onto it nonetheless.

"Band-Aid," The woman said as Harry felt the squeezing sensation from before as the trio landed in a white room with decorative cobbles.

"This is the apparition room in Saint Mungos, I will take you to get a healed up." The healer said to them as she led them through the white corridor as they saw a grand door, the healer pushed the door as it opened the smell of antiseptic assaulted their senses as the woman led them into the busy atmosphere of Saint Mungos healers, patients and visitors alike moved about to their destination as they followed the healer.

They entered a pale blue room full of seats and magazines and the healer asked them to sit down. A few minutes later the woman came with robe and white slippers.

"Ms Adler why don't you follow me to get you healed and then an Auror will be coming to investigate." Adler nodded as she fixed her brown hair. Adler sat down in the bed as the medi-witch pulled out her wand and began her scan she murmured a few spells and the cuts and bruises faded.

"I see you were hit with a brittle bone curse, I'll just be stopping the curse from spreading, it will be a bit painful so I want you to take this potion here," The healer said as she took out a pale pink potion from a cupboard.

"This is numbing potion the effect of numbness will wear off in two hours." The healer continued as she too out the crock from the small bottle and gave it to Adler. Adler pinched her nose as she took the potion and downed it down with a grimaced.

The healer waited several minutes as noticed the potion take effect, Adler's bright blue eyes dialled for five seconds and became normal once more.

"Alright Ms Adler, this counter curse will take a while so please wait for a moment." The healer chanted the counter curse Irene felt her body shake yet the pain was never there around twenty minutes passed as the woman checked her work and chanted the counter curse again, the final check was done as she handed Adler the white robes and slippers.

"You're are all healed up dear I would suggest to not do any vigorous activity such as running, or flying also you can't use the floo or any magical transportation for seven hours. While the curse has been counter I want to make sure that your bones have not been damaged and I would like your magic to regulate before you try anything slightly forceful I will be checking on you tomorrow around mid-day, and I will see that a ministry car will take you home." The healer said as she ushered Adler back to the waiting room.

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked her softly. Irene nodded and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheeks. Harry flushed at the timid gesture.

"My name is Irene Adler, I have to go soon, owl me sometime alright?" Irene tilted her head sideways as she smiled at him and walked towards the healer. She looked back and waved at him goodbye as she walked away with the healer.

"Mr Potter, please follow me I'll be taking you back to your rooms in the Leakey Cauldron." The man said as he took him towards the front hall of the hospital.

"Here," The man said as pointed at the chimney. "Take a pinch of floo powder Mr Potter, and clearly say Diagon Alley, it will automatically take you to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry nodded wordlessly as he did as instructed. "Diagon Alley," Harry said clearly as the green flames engulfed him within seconds Harry fell into the ground awkwardly. Harry blushed as he dusted himself as he looked around the pub it seemed almost empty few patrons around Harry ignored the stares and walked towards his rooms.

After several hours of reading Harry put one of his many tomes down and went to sleep. Tomorrow he would be going to his new home. Harry smiled as he saw his owl, he had sent a letter to Sherlock as they had kept in touch, and it was Sherlock who told Harry to practice the spells he used today, he was extremely smart and could tell you what happened to you just looking, Harry smiled as he slept and dreamed of his new soon to be friends.

Character ProfilesSherlock Holmes / Muggleborn / Ravenclaw

DOB: January 6th 1980

Age: 11

Hates: Being bored, when people don't observe

Likes: Are currently unknown

Family: Sherlock Holmes' family are muggles, he has an older brother that is 6 years older than him, named Mycroft and he lives with his mother, the ware bouts of his father are currently unknown, yet their family gets monthly allowances from him. When Sherlock was five he had an obsession in observation and enjoyed treasure hunting in general he enjoyed scavenging for information and for two years (until he was 7) wanted to be a pirate, after reading some books about detectives in general when he was nine he decided to become a consulting detective, the first of his kind.

Sherlock begun his work at the age of nine while most of his cases involved his classmates people from time to time came to him for help in simple investigations in finding lost things which became dull after a while.

Sherlock is a very picky eater and only eats because his body needs to, Sherlock is known as abnormally taller than his class mates his current height is 5' 5", most people would describe Sherlock as a rude and anti-social child Sherlock himself has no need for friends he had said and many classmates would describe him as odd and slightly frightening.

James Moriarty (A.K.A: Jim, Jimmy) / Pureblood / Slytherin

DOB: March 12th 1980

Age: 11

Hates: Being looked down upon

Likes: Being in control, playing games

Family: James Moriarty is the first pureblood born child of the Moriarty family since the early 1930's his family is looked down upon because they became squibs or barren.

James' parents are both squibs and live in high class muggle society, for many years until James first showed his first bouts of accidental magic at the age of five when he "accidently" killed the neighbour's cat. Since then his parents started to integrate themselves in wizarding society and regain some their lost prestige in the wizarding society but Moriarty family are still extremely looked down upon, many people believe James is a low level wizard and look down on him James became manipulative to maneuverer his way around society at the age of eight when he decided to become a Consulting Criminal when he found the young Nott heir, Theodore Nott broke a timeless piece and pinned it on Draco Malfoy, since then James Moriarty had been called by many to help cover up many wrong doings of young heirs. James Moriarty only tolerates/likes Harry Potter because he doesn't look down on him and can be quite an asset to him in his future years.

Irene Adler / Pureblood / Ravenclaw

DOB: November 11th 1979

Age: 11

Hates: Being put into a corner, being in controlled

Likes: Expensive things, gathering information on her peers

Family: Irene Adler is the last Adler, her parents were murdered by her second cousin Thorfinn Rowle and a group of rogue Death Eaters when she was seven years old, the murders where seen as a political stunt and the Ministry disclosed it as a terrorist attack and closed the case.

When Irene testified against her second cousin the Ministry of Magic didn't believe her and she became isolated her only family are her governess, two body guards and butler and few house elf's loyal to the Adler family.

Irene Adler becomes somewhat infatuated with Harry when he saves her when she runs away from her home when an attack had happened again they meet in Diagon alley and have become 'friends' since then.


End file.
